Game controller technology has generally been developed to complement game system (e.g., a gaming console) or video game capabilities. Game controller design has also morphed from simple rectangular shapes with a directional pad and a few buttons to more ergonomic designs containing more buttons, analog joysticks, as well as other features. Features such as wireless connectivity, a speaker, a gyroscope, and a vibration capability have been added to various game controllers. Some controllers are capable of interfacing with a smartphone, tablet, and/or TV. Such game controllers are dependent on the host device to provide the gaming experience. For example, a game console is typically connected to a monitor and a wireless controller may be utilized to interface with content provided by the game console. As another example, a game controller may be utilized with a smartphone or tablet to manipulate or interface with content provided on the tablet. Portable, or handheld consoles, in comparison, do not have a physically separate game controller that interfaces with them.